Feelings well kept
by AwakenAndAlive
Summary: Sunako and Kyohei are being stubborn about each others feelings but can certain everday events make them confess?


**Hello everybody! This isst Wallflower fanfic, so please be a little gentle with me. I've wanted to do one for a while! They may be other OC'S included if i want my fir too. Anyways i hope you enjoy this fic and hope to hear from you guys very soon.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own The Wallfower, only the plot and the Oc's that may be in the future**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When is quiet time comming?**

_"Finally the creatures of light are a sleep and i can enjoy the darkness all to myself"_ smiled Sanako. She had been training so hard after her Aunties party that all she wanted was a bit of quiet time and rest.

she turned on the TV and stared watching Freddy Vs Jason with a bowl of popcorn and chocolate, everything was going fine until she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" then suddenly her darkness was substituted with the bright light that almost blinded her, his golden hair and brown eyes made her irritated! "Hey! Shut the door, i am trying to see my movie". Kyohei did what he was told and shut the door making the "Light" more dim. He sat next to her and she wouldn't move, her eyes were glued at the scene were Jason was cutting someones arm off and blood was spilling everywhere. This made her laugh "Blood, blood" she smiled. Kyohei just shivered as she laughed. How can she enjoy this. Then again it was Jason. He tried to grab some popcorn out of the bowl that Sunako was resting in her lap. "Hey! Last time you came you ate all my popcorn and candy" as she glared at him. "I was hungry " as he protested as he was able to snatch the bowl of popcorn.

She just growled and grabbed her bar of chocolate and ate. As they watched the movie Sunako would take a peak at Kyohei for no apparent reason. But her last peak caused Kyohei to turn around and look at her. Her body temperature got higher and before she knew it blood was spilling out of her nostrils making her fall on the floor.

"Sunako come on, how many times a day do you have a nosebleed! I'm surprised you haven't had a major blood loss" He took off his black jacket off reveling his white t-shirt. As he went over there to make sure she was ok , her body was paralyzed as he wiped off the blood of her face as he leaned closer to her not realizing that he was actually in top of her and there eyes met once more again making both blush. The last time they were this close was when they kissed by accident.

"Darn you creature of the dark" as she had another nosebleed that stained Kyohei's shirt and some parts of his face. He whiped his face with his jacket but his shirt didn't have the same luck. He once more whipped Sunako's nose which made him smirk

"Now, now I know I am handsome but we live together you should be used to it by now"

"GET OUT" she yelled as she tried to hide her embarrassment. The possition they were in was not an appropriate one. "Stupid Kyohei" she tought to herself. As he got up and left her room

He couldn't help to blush as the tought of having Sunako so close. "I wish i was a creature of the dark and that way she would not have a meltdown every time she saw him. He sighed and crossed his arms as he was about to pass the restroom he saw Yuki coming out and once he saw Kyohei his eyes widen in terror "AHHH" who did you kill, please don't kill me i beg you as he was going to kneel Kyohei spoke with irritation "I was watching a movie with Sunako when she had a nosebleed. With that he went inside the restroom and took and turned on the shower. He felt strange his stomach was twisting and turning and his heart raced something he never felt before

As for Sunako her heart was aching and held Kyohei's jacket, she knew this feeling! But tried to push it aside as her kept watching her movie. But couldn't concentrate. All she knew was that the peace she waited for so long was suddently gone.

"Stupid creature of the Light"

* * *

**And that summons it up. Hope you guys liked it and if you guys can please review . I am dying to know your opinions**

**Next chapter will be pretty soon**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Goodbye**


End file.
